1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display devices and, more particularly, to a novel stepping stone or pad device that may be readily illuminated to display message material, indicia or graphic characters while the device is embedded in the ground.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to mark a pathway by employing solid stepping stones or rounds of wood that are arranged in fixed spaced apart relationship so that a person can conveniently walk from one place to another along the pathway by stepping alternately on the respective stepping stones. Problems have been encountered when employing such conventional markers since they may crack, chip or, in the case of wood, become rotten and considerably checked. Also, it is not possible to conveniently carry messages for advertising purposes or other indicia identifying the stepping stone or a group of such stones.
Although some attempts may have been made to indirectly illuminate markers buried in the ground, such attempts are not feasible since extensive lighting systems are required and the lighting is not carried directly by the stepping stone or pad itself. Also, the pad must be of rigid construction so as to prevent cracking and breaking upon the load bearing applications when a person steps thereon. Also, means should be provided so that the pad or stone does not move or become displaced after considerable usage of the pad for stepping and pathway marking purposes.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel simulated stepping stone or pad which will readily carry message or indicia information capable of being illuminated by applying low voltage power and which will not readily be displaced or damaged after continuous usage.